Through My Eyes
by Liteflame
Summary: My name is Satō Kagami... You probably thought there were only nine rookies that graduated in Naruto's year but no that year there were twelve. Sorry but on hold till I get motivated to continue writing this story.
1. Graduation

**Through My Eyes**

Hi thanks for choosing my story. Enjoy.

**--------------------------------------------  
**

Every shinobi's story is different. Yet we all go through similar things… Like every one of us, or mostly everyone, go through ninja academy… We then normally graduate to become Genin, do a few low ranked missions and take the Chuunin Exams to improve our rank. Then from this point we decide whether or not we want to improve any more. There are those very few who do things a little differently but that's the main path that most of us take in the beginning to start our shinobi life.

My name is Satō Kagami and before I tell you my story I guess you deserve to know a little about me. First the very basic stuff… I have dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin. I'm average height and weight… I live in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha and I'm the same age as the members of the Rookie Nine. I attended Konoha Ninja Academy along with the Rookie Nine and I did become a Genin the same time as them but my team mates and I are not apart of the Rookie Nine. My team mates are Aoki Toshi and Nakamura Tamasine. Together we are known as Team 3…

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

Graduating from the Ninja Academy is one of the most important events that could occur in life. It's going from a simple Academy student to becoming a Genin, another step closer to doing what you want in life. My graduation day wasn't what I exactly expected… To graduate we need to pass a written test and perform a jutsu that the sensei decides on. From time to time there are exceptions to this where some students got through. Anyway, the written test was a breeze and the day came when we had to do our jutsu… This is where my story starts…

I walked into the class room like I did every other day and sat down in my usual seat in the middle of the class room. Within moments Iruka-sensei walked in and the last day of school began.

After checking attendance Iruka-sensei said, "We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique." When Iruka finished there were a few murmurs around the room of how easy the test would be and I agreed.

The replication technique was the easiest jutsu that we had learnt through out our academy years. So for me it was a sure pass. But I did notice the reaction that Uzumaki Naruto had… You see Naruto was the worst student in class, to state it simply… There was just nothing that he could do right; I guess that he would have some difficultly with this final exam.

"Satō Kagami," I heard Iruka-sensei call. I took a deep breath in and got up to go to the classroom next door.

"Good luck, Kagami," Hyuuga Hinata whispered to me as I walked pass her to get to the door.

"Thanks," I simply replied and gave her a sweet smile. Hinata was a close friend of mine and we had been through a lot together. Our families also happened to be good friends with each other as well, so I guess you could say she was my best friend. Any who, I went into the classroom next door and inside was a large empty space. At the front of the room sat Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei behind a wooden desk which had many forehead protectors on them. I walked to the centre of the room and placed my hands in the right hand seal. I channelled my chakra for this technique and yelled, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" When the smoke cleared there were four copies of me, two on each side.

"Well done, Kagami," Iruka-sensei congratulated, "you have passed the final exam. Here's your forehead protector." He said holding out my new forehead protector.

"Thanks," I smiled and took the forehead protector out of his extended arm. I then bowed to both Iruka and Mizuki and quickly went out the door to the other classroom.

Soon all the other students went in for their final exam. Everyone but Naruto passed. All of the students and our parents were then gathered outside being congratulated on becoming Genin and Naruto watched from a distance sitting on the wooden swing.

"Hey, that kid is _the_ kid. He's the only one who failed," I heard a woman's voice say in a rude tone.

"Serves him right," another replied equally rude.

"If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble," the first woman stated.

I heard all this and was starting to feel sorry for Naruto. Sure he was a trouble maker and stuffed up sometimes, ok a lot of the time, but why were people being so mean?

"Congratulations, sis," a voice called out to me bringing me back to reality. It was none other than my very annoying brother, Haruko… Today, out of all days, my parents were sent on a mission and Haruko being older was asked to look after. Even though I can look after myself… Anyway, I turned to see if Naruto was still sitting on the swing but it turned out that he had left.

"Thanks," I replied quickly realising I hadn't said anything.

The rest of the day was a blur… I got more congratulations and stuff like that… Nothing too interesting… All the graduates were told to organise a profile to hand in to the Hokage tomorrow and that the day after that there would be an explanatory meeting. The explanatory meeting was to find out who would be taking us and training us… But we weren't told all that much more.

The next day came and went without too much action. All I really did was give the Hokage my profile and did a bit of training. Nothing else…

The explanatory meeting day came and I went to the Ninja Academy and into the classroom that I once use to spend everyday in. A few students were already inside chatting away about what they did over the last day… I wasn't really paying any attention, it didn't interest me… Anyway, I sat in the seat that I would normally sit in on any average school day, in the middle. A few moments passed and a few more students entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru's voice asked. I looked up to see Shikamaru talking to the one and only Naruto. "Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated," he explained to Naruto, as I watched in interest to see why Naruto was here.

"Hey, can you not see this forehead protector?" Naruto asked pointing a thumb to his forehead. I looked up and indeed there was a forehead protect, he must have done something to graduate. "Starting today I'm a ninja!" He then exclaimed in his normal hyper-active voice.

I signed and put my back against the chair to face the front of the room. _Looks like Naruto can prove those rude women wrong,_ I thought thinking back to graduation when those two women spoke of Naruto as if he were a monster. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that Uzumaki Naruto the resident troublemaker was now a Genin along with the rest of us. A few peaceful minutes passed by but that soon ended… Loud footsteps came echoing towards the room and I could guess exactly who it was.

"Goal!" Ino and Sakura both yelled at the same time. I was right once again Ino and Sakura had been arguing about something.

"I win again, Sakura," Ino managed to say between breaths of air.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "My toe entered the class before yours by a centimetre." Now this started yet another argument between the two of them and there was only one thing that could really stop it… And then start a new argument… If you hadn't guessed it was Uchiha Sasuke…

I guess I was kind of use to it by now though… What else was I suppose to expect from those two anyway… Sure they were alright sometime but it was normally them just arguing instead of talking like mature people… All well soon I'll be out of this academy and be on my way to becoming ANBU. If I haven't told you yet my goal in life is to become an ANBU… I don't really care about becoming Hokage; it's just not me… Anyway, back to the explanatory meeting… So I lay my head on my desk and waited for the last few students to arrive… And for the argument of who could sit next to Sasuke stop.

Something quite unexpected happened next… There was a silence and I turned just in time to see Naruto's and Sasuke's lips connect. I had to try so hard not to burst out laughing… Naruto and Sasuke were, and probably still are, arch rivals and now their lips were connecting in a kiss. They both started gagging and I saw the fire in each and every girl's, except Hinata and I of cause, eyes light up all glaring at Naruto. They all then jumped at Naruto and started beating him up saying things like, "Sasuke's first kiss was meant to be me," or something… Well with that I lay my head back on the desk and continued to wait for Iruka-sensei to arrive. Iruka-sensei walked into the room unnoticed. He cleared his throat and a few students quietened down.

"Starting today you are all official shinobi, but…" Iruka-sensei started to say as the room quietened down. "You are still new Genin. It's only going to get harder from here." He now had every student's attention as we all continue to listen to each and every word. "You will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin-sensei," he said as there was an outburst within the room.

I on the other hand saw this coming… Having an older brother has both its advantages and disadvantages… I guess this was an advantage to know that we would be placed into groups.

"A group of three?" Students around the room continued to ask…

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent," Iruka said once everyone quietened down a little. "I will now announce them."

He went through the first two groups and I can't seem to remember what their names were but I guess it's not really all that important.

"Now, 3rd group," Iruka-sensei stated and I waited patiently for my name. "Aoki Toshi, Nakamura Tamasine and Satō Kagami," he read out and then continued on with the other groups.

I turned in my seat to look at my two team mates… Back then I had no idea what both boys were like and could only take in the small amount of information that I knew… I had only spoken to both boys a few times before during training and stuff and they seemed kind enough. Toshi had black hair and eyes… Fair skin and was probably a little taller than myself… Tamasine had a sort of orange coloured hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was fair just a little darker than mine. He was taller than both Toshi and I by a few centimetres, making me the shortest in our group. With that I took one final look at my two new team mates and listen to the remaining teams.

"Next, 7th group," Iruka-sensei called. "Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered on hearing he would be in the same team as his crush.

Sakura on the other hand had a very different reaction. "I'm with Naruto…?" She said lowering her head down at the thought of being stuck with Naruto.

"And Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei finished and this time there were opposite reactions from Naruto and Sakura. "Next, 8th group," Iruka-sensei said completely ignoring Sakura and Naruto. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Y-yes," Hinata said in a very quiet and shaky voice.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino," Iruka-sensei then finished the 8th team. Like many of the other groups I don't remember who was in the 9th team nor do I think that they're important. "10th group," Iruka-sensei said and it was obvious who was in this group due to there only being three Genin left. "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji," Iruka-sensei concluded and it was just about time for us to go out for lunch.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto voice yelled and echoed through out the room. "Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?!" He then exclaimed pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores," Iruka said looking up from his papers. "And you, Naruto, had the worst scores. This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups." Learning this information Sasuke started to taunt Naruto and only stopped because Sakura yelled at them to stop… Well yelled at Naruto to stop. Once they stopped Iruka-sensei started talking again, "I'm going to introduce Jounin sensei's in the in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

We all made our way out of the classroom and into the hall. This is where I saw Hinata and had a chance to finally talk to her.

"Hey, Hinata," I called to her and she stopped for me to catch up.

"H- Hello, Kagami," she said in her quiet voice.

"Looks like you have some pretty skilled team mates," I said.

"Yeah, not just a pretty face am I, Kagami?" Kiba's voice came from behind me.

"No, but a baka too," I replied calmly as Hinata giggled quietly. "I was more referring to Shino but I guess you have some skill…" I then said and Kiba lightened up a bit. It was our sort of way of communication… I would make fun of Kiba and he would make fun of me… It was never anything too serious.

"Well anyway, you want to eat lunch with us, Hinata?" Kiba said and motioned to Shino who was waiting at the door.

"Umm… W-well," Hinata stuttered.

"Hey, don't worry about me I probably should be looking for my team as well," I said. Hinata than said a quiet goodbye and followed Kiba to Shino. Then the three of them walked out the building leaving me by myself… Well at least that was what I thought.

"You just going to stand there?" A voice came from behind startling me. I turned around to see Tamasine leaning against the wall and Toshi standing not too far away with his hands in his pockets.

"No, I was just about to look for you guys," I replied.

"Well, then let's get going," Toshi said. The three of us then walked out of the building and found a spot where we could have our lunch and talk.

Time passed by quickly and I learnt a little more about my team mates and they learnt a bit about me. It was soon time for us to return to the academy to be introduced to our Jounin-sensei.

All the teams were asked to go into different rooms and we all did as instructed. We waited for a few minutes and soon the door slid open. In walked a tall man with a sword almost his height. He had dark grey hair and grey eyes. His skin colour was quite similar to Tamasine's and something that was a little odd was that he didn't were the same clothes as all the other Jounin-sensei. Behind the Jounin was Iruka-sensei.

"Ok, Toshi, Tamasine and Kagami this is your Jounin-sensei, Asa," Iruka-sensei introduced. "So, I'll leave you to it." Iruka-sensei then walked out the door and slid it behind him leaving us in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself…" Asa-sensei started. "I'm Kimura Asa… I normally get assigned the toughest of tough Genin, so you three must have some skill. How about you introduce yourselves now… Tell me your name, what weapons you commonly use, whether you use ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu and anything else I should know…" Asa-sensei said. I looked from Toshi to Tamasine and waited for one of them to say something.

"I'm Aoki Toshi… I use kunai, shuriken and fuuma shuriken. I know everything that there is to know about genjutsu and am a quick thinker. I can come up with a working plan of attack within seconds," Toshi explained.

"Ok, so a genjutsu master… Aoki I've heard that name before but I can't seem to remember… Are your clan members masters in genjutsu?" Asa-sensei then asked Toshi.

"Well, yeah, though our clan was always in the shadow of the Uchiha clan… But we have found way to surpass the remaining Uchihas,"

"Quite interesting… How about you?" Asa-sensei said motioning to Tamasine.

"My name is Nakamura Tamasine. I often don't use weapons but if I have to I use the common kunai and shuriken. I mainly use ninjutsu and according to doctors I have double the amount of chakra compared to a normal shinobi. Also, I don't tire easily," Tamasine explained.

"Good, so you're the one doctors were talking about a while back. I heard that there are some side affects, is it true?" Asa-sensei asked.

"Not exactly a side affect but a curse. And part of the curse won't allow me to tell a single soul… The person has to figure it out… So far only a doctor knows what it is and I heard recently that she was murdered along with her a lot of medical secrets," Tamasine said.

"What an interesting group of Genin so far… So what about you?" Asa-sensei asked me.

"Well, I'm Satō Kagami. I use odd weapons compared to other shinobi, I use acupuncture needles and a tessen (iron fan)," I said before Asa-sensei cut in.

"So, you're from the Satō clan that specialise in the understanding of the human body and even though you can't see the chakra points like a Hyuuga you still know exactly where they are. Am I right?" Asa-sensei asked.

"Well yeah, you don't need Byakugan to know where the chakra points are and not only that but we know exactly where each presser point is. So if you hit a critical spot it can kill them instantly or paralyse them," I explained to my team.

"Quite interesting, anyway continue with your introduction," Asa-sensei said nodding.

"Well, I am somewhat a taijutsu user despite the fact that I use weapons and I do have a great understanding of all taijutsu. I also have a great understanding on medical due to my clan history…. And I can open the first chakra gate… I also have great accuracy according to many Jounin I've met," I concluded.

"Interesting group I have here… So a genjutsu master, with the ability to surpass the remaining Uchihas and could quickly come up with a plan of attack. A ninjutsu master, with double the amount of chakra and at the same time is cursed. And a taijutsu master capable of surpass any Hyuuga and uses odd weapons…" Asa-sensei said with a smile on his face. "This is going to be a fun couple of years… If… You are 3 of the 9 Genin that pass."

Hearing this I was left speechless… _What does he mean 3 of the 9 Genin…?_ I thought.

"What?!" Toshi yelled in disbelief.

"Oh I didn't tell you, did I?" Asa-sensei said mocking us and suddenly he had an evil look in his eye. "Only 9 of the 27 who graduated actually become Genin."

"What?!" I said finally finding my voice. "So, how are the 9 chosen?"

"Oh, don't worry you'll find out in time…" Asa-sensei replied with that evil look still in his eye.

"Well if you're not going to tell us we better keep our guards up because as far as we're concerned the test could be anything," Tamasine said calmly unfazed by the news of having to go through another test to actually become Genin.

"Tamasine has a good point there," Toshi said. "But hey, so what all the teams are equal remember? So, every team has an equal chance of passing," Toshi quickly added in.

"Too true," I said realising that both my team mates were right. "I just can't believe we have to go through another test…"

"So, be on your guard and I'll see you some time soon," Asa-sensei said and he then disappeared with leaves whirling around in the spot that he once stood.

"So, do we have a plan to pass this test?" I said looking at my two team mates.

"We can't plan for something if we don't know what it is," Toshi replied doubtfully.

"But we can think this way…" Tamasine started. We then moved into a small circle to hear what Tamasine had to say.

**-------------------------------------------- **

So what did you think? Send me a review I love to read them. Any Bleach fans out there read my other story Years Later.

Thanks Again

Liteflame


	2. Test Time

**Through My Eyes  
**

Thanks to vnienhuis and Shini the megami for the review.

Shini I can understand what you mean by making my characters too strong and I did adjust this chapter a little to make the somewhat characters believable. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion I have taken it into account and after reading my first chapter again I did realise where I went wrong.

Anyway enough of that here's the next chapter.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Test Time****  
**

So we have learned of the test that we have to pass to actually become Genin. I was quite frightened about my experience but then again I was always the 'scaredy cat'. Not very good to be such a wimp and a kunoichi is it…? Over time I did become a little braver willing to take a few risks even if it meant my life. But that's another chapter of my life. Here's what happened for our test…

The three of us left the room shortly after Tamasine had explained his plan. We decided that seeing as this test could occur at anytime we should stick together. Also, Tamasine had a noticed something rather important. Just before Asa-sensei left he said, "See you soon." Whether this had any significants or not, we weren't sure. But a point that Tamasine had made was that Asa-sensei would have said something like, "See you tomorrow." So we now believed that the test could be sprung on us at anytime soon and before the next day. Truth be told we still were clueless on what was going to happen or when.

The afternoon soon turned to night and yet nothing had happened. If it was bad enough that we had to last the afternoon keeping an eye on our backs we now had to last the night. The three of us had decided to stay at my house seeing as my parents were away and that Haruko, my brother, wouldn't care. The night dragged on as we struggled to stay awake. Midnight came and went and yet nothing had happened. By two o'clock I really was finding it hard to keep my eyes open… But suddenly I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at Toshi and Tamasine and it looked as if they saw it too.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked getting up and grabbing my weapons.

"Yep," replied Toshi simply, also collecting his weapons.

"Let's go, we don't want to wake your brother," Tamasine said who was already at the front door.

Toshi and I quickly followed Tamasine to the front door and slipped out silently. Once I was outside I notice that the street lights were off and the only source of light was from the glowing blue moon high up in the sky.

"What now?" I asked unsure of what our next move should be.

"Time to put our plan into action," Toshi stated and started to move into a side street to the left.

"Remember to keep an eye on our backs, see you soon," Tamasine said running off into a side street to the right.

"Good luck guys," I said before jumping up and over buildings. Our plan was to split up and make our own way to the training grounds.

Toshi was to take the side streets to the left and Tamasine took the side streets to the right. This left me to go directly down the centre and keep an eye on both of them from behind. It just so happen that the two streets were parallel to one another making it a lot easier for me to keep an eye on both my team mates.

I could feel my heart beating against my chest as I continued to jump from building to building as silently as possible. I looked over to my left to see if anyone had been following Toshi. My eyes widened as a saw a shadowy figure come out of thin air. Still running and jumping to keep up with my team mates, I slipped one of my needles from the hem of my sky blue tank top. Taking a deep breath I looked at my target and aim for the back and base of person's neck. I could feel my heart rate increase dramatically, I had done many practice shots before and each time hitting the target but something within me had doubt on whether or not I would hit my target. I pushed those negative thoughts aside and refocused on paralysing this shadowy figure.

In a movement that came quite naturally to me I threw the needle at my target. The person was now only a metre or so away from Toshi now and as the needle flew through the air, practically unnoticeable. It hit the base of the person's neck and they fell to the ground and burst into a puff of smoke. Toshi quickly turned around when he heard the puff of smoke as the clone disappeared. He hesitated for a moment but then continued his way to the training ground. _Damn it was a shadow clone,_ I thought and I quickly glanced to my left to see whether or not one was following Tamasine. Turns out there was so I pulled out another needle that was in the hem of my top.

This time I didn't hesitate, I found my target and aimed for the base of the person's neck once again. Once again I drew my arm back and quickly swung forward where I let go. It flew trough the air unnoticed and narrowly missed my target. But once again the figure stopped felt to their knees and went out into a puff of smoke.

I sighed to myself and continued running at full speed to get to the training grounds the around the same time as my team mates. But somewhere in the back of my head I could feel that I had forgotten something. Something rather important. Shaking my head I checked both my team mate. No, they were fine and no one was following them.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. They were quiet but they were there. Pulling out my tessen (iron fold-up fan) I looked either side. Toshi and Tamasine were fine. Then it hit me. I figured out what I had forgotten. "Damn it!" I side just above a whisper. I then turned around to see a shadowy figure launch at me, a kunai in his left hand. I had only just managed to dodge it and as proof a few stands on hair fell to the ground. But I had no more time to figure anything out I had to do with what I had. I flipped backwards to keep the distance between us and pulled out a kunai. This was one of the very rare times I used a kunai. Anyway, the person had stopped running and now they stopped ready for a fight. We stood there for a few moments; I was waiting for that person to do the first move, while they waited for me. Deciding we were getting no where by just standing here, I tried my best to slip the last needle out of the hem of my top unnoticed. Whether or not it was successful, I'm not really sure…

Still holding the kunai in the same hand as the one I was holding onto the needle I made a swift movement and threw both the kunai and needle at the same time. My reasoning behind this was that I made sure the needle was just that little bit under the kunai. This way the light from the moon wouldn't reflect off my needle and because the kunai was black it was difficult to see. So the needle was flying threw the air hidden by the shadow of the kunai. However, my throw was way off due to the difference in weight of the kunai. Training endless hours with the needles meant I was use to its weight and anything heavier meant I would always be off target, the main reason why I wouldn't use kunai or shuriken.

I don't know whether he, yes now that I saw his face up close I realised it was a guy, actually saw the kunai or the needle or both… But either way he dodged both with ease and I was left standing there trying to think of something to do. Taking a quick look behind, I saw that the training grounds were so close… And yet to me they were so far… If I could just make it to the training grounds than at least I would have Toshi and Tamasine to back me up. But I had to think of a way to get there without turning my back to the enemy. I saw I slight movement it was very quick and next thing I knew I saw two kunai flying my way.

With my left hand I quickly flicked the tessen open and moved it in front of myself just before the kunai could hit me. If my heart wasn't racing before it was defiantly now. Trying to calm myself to think straight I took in a deep breath. I folded up the fan and held it by my side as I looked at the shinobi in front of me. I was scared, very scared. I never knew what it was like to come up against anyone like this and at this time of day, or maybe night… Well anyway, I swallowed clearing my thoughts of fear. If I wanted to make it as an ANBU I would need to prove that I could face death in the face. Though I knew this wasn't a life or death situation, it sure felt like it, and if you were in my shoes you'd feel the same way.

I took half a step back, and he didn't seem to move. I took another half a step back and he didn't seem to notice. I raised an eyebrow. Before he had observed my moves very closely and now he was just standing there. Deciding to make the best of the situation I placed the tessen in one of my back pockets. I then placed my hands in a seal and yelled. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" With that there was a puff of smoke and four clones appeared.

If you were the shinobi trying to attack me, I was the one on the far right but he didn't know that. So I and the three clones closer to the outer side ran forward at the shinobi, while the one that was in the centre ran back and jumped off the edge of the building. The clones and I were now all running towards the shinobi with a needle drawn. While still running my clones and I pulled out the tessen from our back pocket and flicked it open.

My plan seemed to of worked, or he could have done that on purpose… I don't really know. But anyway the shinobi simply jumped and did a flip over us and went on to pursue the clone that was now just within the training grounds. Once my clone had gone behind the first tree in the training grounds I deactivated the jutsu to make sure Toshi and Tamasine didn't get confused. I then jumped off the side of the building and landed on the ground safely. Looking to my left I saw that the shinobi had just made it within the gate and was still continuing to run.

Checking my surroundings quickly, when I saw noting or no one coming, so I placed my tessen in my back pocket and I ran for the gate. _Hope they kept their guards up,_ I thought as I sprinted the last few metres to the gate. Slowing down just before I got there I peeked through the brushes to make sure the coast was clear. And indeed it was. Once inside I jumped into the closest tree and made as little sound as possible. I then jumped from tree to tree to see where the shinobi and my team mates were. Training ground one, empty, training ground two, empty, training ground three. I narrowly missed being hit by a kunai as it flew into the tree. Sighing in relief I continued to move so I could get a better view of what was going on.

Crouching down on the tree branch I slowly walked over to where the leaves hung and moved them aside. I froze in my spot at the site that I saw. There wasn't one shinobi there were two. The one that I was fighting with before was there and the other one was a female… I thought for a moment there could be a reasonable expansion for all this. He could create shadow clones so he could have just transformed one. _Yeah, that was right it's probably just a clone,_ I thought to myself. It had made enough sense, so I was sticking with that idea. Pulling out a needle from my kunai holster, I moved a few more leaves out of the way and took aim. This time I decided to aim for the right arm of the kunoichi, seeing as I couldn't see the back of her neck. _Ok, here we go,_ I said to myself. Concentrating on a pressure point on her right wrist I took a deep breath before I threw the needle. And… I waited for what seemed like hours to see whether or not it was a clone. In reality it was only a few seconds and the needle missed where I had been aiming but as luck hit another point just above the one I had been aiming for. The kunoichi reacted the exact way I thought she would. She lost the grip of her kunai and dropped it to the ground and gave Toshi, who was fighting her, a chance to attacker her. But something that I had realised now was it fact that she wasn't a clone she was very much real. Caught up in my own thought I didn't see the kunoichi look in my direction and throw a kunai with her left hand.

I saw it just moments before it could hit me and I moved away just in time but also slightly losing my balance. I sighed in relief as I regained my balance. Now that the kunoichi had spotted me she yelled to the shinobi that I had been fighting off only moments before.

"There's the other one up in the tree," she yelled pointing at the tree I was still crouching in.

Pulling the tessen out once again and quickly placing three needles into the hem of my top I looked around for the shinobi. He disappeared, he was no longer on the ground just in front of me, he was gone.

"You should remember to keep an eye on your back," I heard a very familiar voice say.

Turning my head slowly I looked to see the shinobi right behind me kunai in hand. It was defiantly the same person a kunai was once again in his left hand. I thought for a moment wondering why the voice was so familiar but I guess that was the wrong thing to do. He pretended to attack me with the kunai and forgetting that I was on the very edge of a branch on a tree I fell backwards and landed flat on my back on the ground.

"Ouch…" I said rubbing my back and trying to keep an eye on the shinobi and get to my team mates.

The shinobi now jumped from the tree and down to the ground with much more grace than me. Flicking my tessen open I looked at my team mates. Toshi seemed a little tired but nothing serious and Tamasine looked… Normal, it looked like he didn't even do anything.

"So the team is now whole," the shinobi said bringing me back to reality. That voice it was so familiar but I still couldn't figure out who it was.

"Stop hiding behind that transformation jutsu and just face us normally, Asa-sensei," Tamasine stated rather confidently.

I whacked my forehead, _it was obvious it was Asa-sensei and yet I couldn't figure it out._ But then if that was Asa-sensei, who was the kunoichi? Yes, if you haven't figured it out when I was that age I got sidetracked really easily and some of the time I did forget what was more important. But now that's all changed, hopefully… Anyway, we stood there for a few moments just looking at each other… Toshi was now on my right side and Tamasine on my left. Asa-sensei and the kunoichi were side by side about two metres in front of us.

"I see you finally made it, Kagami," Toshi said quietly into my ear. "I was worried for a second." He added in the last part as a joke and even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smiling.

"So you figured that it was me," Asa-sensei stated and released the jutsu and in a puff of smoke we saw the dark grey, almost black hair, and grey eyes that belonged to the Asa-sensei we met just a few hours back. "Well anyway this is your test…"

**----------------------------------------- **

So that's the second chapter. I just had to have some sort of cliff hanger. So leave a review and I try to get the next chapter to you as fast as possible.

Hope to see a review from you

Liteflame


	3. Becoming Genin

**Through My Eyes**

Thanks again for the reviews, well review, and here's the next chapter.**  
**

**-----------------------------------****  
**

**Chapter 3: Becoming Genin**

Well before I start telling you about the next chapter in my life I guess you'd want to know what happened next. It really wasn't anything all that interesting but here you go anyway.

"Well anyway your test is… Complete," Asa-sensei said in a cheerful and happy tone. "And of coarse you all pass," he quickly added in.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" I asked. I was a little surprised by finding the fact that we had gone through quite a lot in the past hour or so and that it simply ended.

"Yep, you all passed," Asa-sensei said once again.

"You really think we did that well?" Toshi asked a little curious on what our sensei really thought.

"Well I knew that you would do well physically, I wanted to know whether or not you could work well as a team and how you'd do mentally," Asa-sensei simply replied shrugging. "And you did better than what I expected. That plan was pretty good I guess the only problem was Kagami didn't keep an eye on her back," he then stated and I nodded slowly.

He had a point after all. If I had kept an eye on my back I probably would have seen him coming and I probably wouldn't have had to use a kunai to help defend myself. But I guess that was the whole part of growing up is learning from our mistakes and fixing them, to make sure we don't get caught out the next time.

"Hey Kagami," Toshi said waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you ok?"

I was a little startled at first but I realised I had spaced out and was just standing there looking into space. "Yeah, I'm fine just I little tired," I replied only half heartedly. "Wait a second who are you?" I then asked the mysterious kunoichi that had been standing there quietly all along.

"You'll find out soon enough," she simply replied a small smirk forming on her lips.

I simply nodded I guess she was a part of Konoha so I'd see her around sometime. And I guess she kinda did stand out with the dark red hair but I don't know it was dark and a bit hard to see and on top of that I was tired.

"Come on Kagami we'll talk another time I really need to get some sleep," Toshi said and I turned to see him rubbing his eyes and yawning. "See you later, Asa-sensei," he then said before making his way out of the training grounds and to my house.

"Oh ok, bye Asa-sensei and… Miss Kunoichi," I said following Toshi. "Hey Tamasine you coming?" I then called over my shoulder.

Through the dim light I saw that he nodded or something and said something to Asa-sensei and the kunoichi before walking over to us. _I wonder who that was,_ I continually thought as we made our way home in silence.

**-----------------------------------**

So our team had passed and could become Genins, right? Wrong. As you may know Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 had also passed. This meant that were twelve who had the potential to become great shinobi. And it meant a problem for us. Three people would have to be cut due to the rule of only nine becoming Genin. It was unfair we had all worked through the academy and through the last few days of training to get there but due to a silly little rule three of us would have to stay back and wait another year to have another shot at becoming Genin. The Hokage and our Jounin sensei had thought of a way to choose the nine. Here's how the next chapter of my life played out.

It was a week after our test and we had found out about the other three teams passing. Toshi, Tamasine and I spent our time training. We each had individual styles of fighting, because remember Toshi uses mainly genjutsu, Tamasine was mainly ninjutsu and I was mainly taijutsu, but we all did our best to help each other out. I put in all my effort into each training session because I knew that I didn't want to perform as badly as I did in the test that was a week back. I was going to improve and continue improving no matter what it took. I was going to become an ANBU, I was going to become braver, and I was going to prove to everyone and more importantly myself that I could do it. I just needed to stay focus and put in 100 all the time. So whatever challenges the Hokage and Jounin sensei's had plan for us, I was ready. I would still be very scared, I know, but I would do anything to hide it and continue on. This is what I thought to motivate myself to push that little bit harder and last that little bit longer.

Anyway, the day came and we all waited in a small room in the Hokage's building. Toshi and Tamasine were talking just about casual things and I sat a metre or so away from them just to think for a bit. In my mind there were all these negative thoughts and I couldn't seem to block them out. There was doubt of me making it as a Genin and even though I was afraid at times, it was still what I wanted.

"Good luck today, Kagami," I heard a voice say from above me. I looked up and met with Kiba's dark eyes. It was the first time I heard him so sincere, but to be honest I probably didn't talk to him that often, and whenever we did we were always making jokes.

"Thanks, I'd wish you luck too but…" I said smiling at him sweetly.

"But… What?" He said sitting down on the ground next to me.

"But… You don't need it… You'll do great," I said still smiling and I kissed him on the cheek. "But there's a kiss for good luck anyway," I said.

"Th-thanks," he said nervously. And even though his cheeks were covered by the red fang marks that all Inuzuka's had I could tell he was blushing.

We sat there in silence for a few moments and I saw out of the corner of my eye Kiba open his mouth as if to say something but right at that point the door opened and in walked the Third Hokage with two Chuunin, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu. Kiba quickly closed his mouth and got up. He then offered me a hand up which I politely took.

"Thanks," I said once I was up to his level and we then moved off to join our groups.

Once we were all in our groups of three the Hokage started to talk. "Before I tell you the rules, appoint one member of your group to have the weapons. The only weapons allowed are kunai and shuriken. The others give your weapons to Izumo," he said.

I quickly turned to Toshi and Tamasine. "I say Toshi," I said quickly.

"Ok, I guess he is the one that often uses those anyway," Tamasine agreed. Toshi nodded also in agreement and Tamasine and I handed our weapons to Izumo.

Once we were all back in our positions the Hokage explain to us our task. "You will all have to complete a maze. In the centre is you Jounin sensei, the first three teams to get to their Jounin sensei will become Genin. The other team will unfortunately have to go back to the academy or retire from becoming a shinobi. Also, you will all enter in different parts of the maze and no shinobi will be put next to their team mates. As a matter of fact you won't know who's next to you. Now if you follow me to the training grounds," the Hokage said.

We all did as instructed and followed the Hokage and the two Chuunin down to the training grounds. It was amazing what we saw. There they had actually managed to do some kind of jutsu to build walls about two metres tall it was amazing. It looked like it had spread across four of the training grounds so it truly was a large maze.

"One more rule, you are not allowed to jump onto the wall. If you do that you'll be disqualified and making it so your team can't complete the task. Now everyone place your forehead protector over your eyes and once you're in position you'll be instructed to take them off. When you hear the bang that's when you go," the Hokage explained. "Now good luck to you all."

Placing my forehead protector over my eyes I was guided by someone into an entrance. "You can take your forehead protector off now," I heard a female voice say. I took my forehead protector off an tied it back around my forehead and looked over my shoulder to see who it was and it was none other than Kiba's older sister, Hana.

"I'm surprise you had time to do this, Hana-san," I said to her looking into the maze and while tying up my hair into a messy bun. "Haruko told me you were really busy, being a veterinarian and all." Haruko and Hana had been on the same Genin team after they had graduated from the academy and they were still close friends.

"Yeah, I was but I had some free time today so I was able to come and help out," she replied. "Good luck, Kagami."

"Thanks," I said turning to her one last time and smiling before getting ready to run into the maze.

**Bang!** I started running as fast as I could. The first turn was clear I could only go right. Still going forward I met another end which only allowed me to go left. Right, left, straight ahead, right, left, right, right. I was starting to lose track it was all too confusing turn after turn. I hadn't met a dead end just yet but I guess I was just lucky. I continued running forward.

Left, right and now I was met with a challenge. Right or left… Left or right… I listened closely to see if I could hear any footsteps or if anyone was near by. I think I heard something from the left so that's the path that I decided. I ran through only to find a dead end. I was wasting time. I then heard something behind me and saw three kunai flying in my direction. Not having my tessen to shield myself I did the only thing I could… Duck. The kunai narrowly missed me and I quickly ran out and followed the right path.

Now the walls were a lot further apart. I was met with a straight path that had no turns in it what so ever and I was starting to wonder whether there was a genjutsu on it or something. Genjutsu was always my worst subject… I ran up a little further and I saw a turn just up ahead. So there was no genjutsu after all and I sighed in relief. It turned in left so I was sure it was going into the centre.

I was just about to turn into the left when all of the sudden someone ran into me. We rolled on the ground for about a metre or so and we were just a tangle of arms and legs. I obviously didn't see anything because I kept my eyes shut from the impact and now I felt a heavy weight on top of me. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a pair of black eyes look back. Suddenly I felt a jolt on the ground beneath me and before I knew it I was lifted into the air and so was the person who was just on top of me. Now that we were hanging up in a tree I could see who it was. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. _What were the chances out of all the people I got stuck with I was stuck with Uchiha Sasuke. _I thought to myself. Well I didn't exactly hate him but I probably didn't like him because I never got to know him. He was someone I kept my distance from. Two reasons, his fan girls and umm… Actually that was it his fan girls they kinda annoyed me… Cause really I had nothing against him it was more the people that followed him… The fan girls got pretty scary when it came to Sasuke so I decided it was best to stay away from them.

"How are we going to get out?" I heard him ask and it seemed that his hands were caught on something behind his head.

"You have any weapons?" I asked and he nodded. And I saw that his hands were tangled in the rope just behind his head.

"My hip pouch," he said simply. "My kunai holster came off when we were lifted into this thing," he then added in.

"Ok, I'll get a kunai out of your hip pouch and I'll cut your hands free," I said leaning over to reach for his hip pouch.

I still couldn't reach it so I moved in a little closer. Still I couldn't reach it. I leaned against his chest had I could feel his heart rate quicken. Now I placed a hand on his back trying to find where his hip pouch was. My hand hit something hard and I found what I had been looking for. I quickly opened it and pulled out a kunai.

"Ok, I've got it," I said taking out the kunai. "Sasuke, could you move your head forward a bit?" I asked. He did as I asked without any objections and I reached up to cut his hands free. This was a lot easier than what I thought it would be and in no time at all Sasuke's hands were free.

"Thanks," he simply said when I handed the kunai back to him. "Now to get out…

"We could cut a hole at the top and climb onto the tree and then down to the ground," I suggested looking at the three metre fall. _Wait a second, three metre fall… Two metre walls._ I thought and I quickly looked up and over the walls.

"Well let's get going," Sasuke said handing the kunai back to me.

"Sasuke, wait look," I said pointing the path that we could take to get to our Jounin sensei. "How about you and me work together just this once?" I then asked.

He seemed to consider the question and he then slowly nodded. We then got to work to cut through the rope. Once we cut it open Sasuke climbed out onto the tree first and offered me a helping hand up. I looked over the route that we needed to take.

"So… We go straight then right then left, then straight again and another left…" I said trying to remember the path.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked getting ready to climb down the tree.

"Wait a second, is that… Oh, don't worry," I said shaking my head and Sasuke paused for a second before processed to climb down the tree. I followed him down and he picked up his kunai holster and tied it around his right leg before I led the way. What I saw was the familiar hair colour of the mysterious kunoichi from the test but when I turned back she had disappeared. So I simply shook my head trying to forget all about it.

Straight, right, left we went and then straight again. It was all as I had seen it when we were up in the tree just a few more turns then we would make it.

"Why'd you help me?" Sasuke asked as we continued to run. "You could've taken a kunai and let yourself free."

"Maybe, I just thought it was the right thing to do. I couldn't just let you stay tied up there," I replied. No matter how much I wanted to become a Genin I thought it would be unfair if I had left him there unable to get himself out.

"Thanks, anyway," he said and we made a left turn.

"No prob," I said smiling. "We're almost there."

We now where left with a straight path leading to a small clearing where the Jounin sensei stood. We both started to sprint the last few metres and we made it to our sensei.

"Well done Kagami," I heard Asa-sensei say when I stopped in front of him.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," I managed to say through gasps of air. I looked around and it seemed that Sasuke and I were the first ones to make it to our Jounin sensei.

I walked around in a small circle trying to catch my breath and I saw Sasuke sitting down on a log to the back of small clearing. I walked over to him and took a seat on the log next to him; I made sure I still kept my distance though, just in case Sakura or Ino arrived.

"You guys going to enter the Chuunin Exams in a few months?" I asked suddenly.

"Maybe," he replied not even turning to look at me. "How about you?" He asked.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Maybe if I can improve to your level," I said and this time he looked at me. It was only for a brief second because right then someone else had come.

I looked up to see Kiba. I had a feeling he found this task easy because he could get Akamaru to smell out where the Jounin were. He said something to Kurenai and then walked over to us.

"Hi Kiba, I see you made it," I said offering him a seat on the log.

"Of course, what else would you expect from me?" He said grinning and taking a seat on the log.

"Hi Akamaru," I said scratching the back of his ear.

"When'd you get here?" Kiba then asked.

"Oh just a few minutes before yourself," I replied. "I'm sure your team would definitely become Genin. Hinata has her Byakugan and Shino with his bugs. They'll find this place easy."

"Well you found it pretty quickly I'm sure the rest of your team could too," Kiba said trying not to make me feel bad.

"Yeah, I found it because I got caught in a trap with Sasuke and the only way out was the three metre drop or into a tree taller than the walls," I said and at the mention of Sasuke I saw him tense it was only for a second but it had happened. "We made our way from there."

He nodded thoughtfully for a second and we just sat there in silence. A few minutes went by and sure enough Hinata and Shino arrived. So the first of the Genin teams were decided. Kiba had gone to join the rest of his team and I stayed sitting on log hoping that someone from my team would come next.

We continued to wait as the time ticked by. The others might have found it a lot more difficult not really having much to aid them. And then again I guess if Sasuke didn't run into me, I never would have been caught in the trap and I never would have seen the route to get to the Jounin. I just wanted to know where my team mates were. But I guess I could just wait; there wasn't anything else I could do. A few more minutes and Shikamaru strolled in casually looking as lazy as ever. Not too long after Ino and Sakura arrived at pretty much the same time on opposite ends of the clearing.

"I beat you, Ino," Sakura yelled across the small clearing.

"Are you kidding me? I was here first!" Ino yelled back

I shook my head they were arguing over a small matter once again. I sighed and stood up from the log I couldn't take it anymore. _Where are my team mates?_ I screamed inside my head and it was almost as if Tamasine heard me because at that moment he arrived.

"You made it Tamasine, well done," Asa-sensei said at the sight of him.

"Hey Tamasine," I said. "You know where Toshi could be?"

He shook his head from side to side. "I only found this place because I heard them," Tamasine stated jerking a thumb at Ino and Sakura who were still yelling.

"Oh, ok… I guess anyone could hear them and find this place," I said nodding.

Naruto, Chouji and Toshi were the only members remaining who had to arrive and they were each from different teams. And to make matters worst we weren't allowed to leave until everyone arrived. Half an hour passed and yet nobody came. I was starting to get frustrated but I did my best to contain myself. An hour went by and I now I really couldn't deal with it.

"Where the hell are they?!" I yelled throwing my hands up into the air. I was sitting cross-legged on the ground and a few people turned to me. I sighed and turned my back to them, I sat there staring at one of the two possible entrances that Toshi could come from. Because I remembered the Hokage saying we wouldn't be near our team mates. So, people on the same team would be on different sides of the maze. I could have been wrong but it made sense. I was then covered by a large shadow and looked up to see Tamasine standing just a little behind me also looking at the entrance. Then it hit me, I had an idea.

"Hey Tamasine, how tall are you?" I asked getting up and standing next to him. He was probably 7-8cm taller than myself so I had an idea of how tall he would be.

"Maybe about 155cm," he replied looking at me with a questioningly look.

"Do you think you could hold my weight?" I then asked ignoring the look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Tamasine said. And before he could really finish I pulled him into the entrance.

"Hey Kagami, what are you doing?" Asa-sensei asked as he saw us leave.

"Don't worry we're not going very far," I called over my shoulder to Asa-sensei.

We then went around the first corner and I finally let go of Tamasine. I then turned to him and said. "Put me onto your shoulders so I can see over these walls."

He looked at me for a moment but he then did as I said and helped me up onto his shoulders. I then slowly, making sure to keep my balance, got up onto a standing position on his shoulders.

"You right there Tamasine?" I asked looking down on him.

"Yeah, like I thought you're really light," Tamasine replied looking straight ahead.

"Ok, hold in there just for a bit," I said.

I then looked at the area in front of us. I scanned the place for any sight of Toshi. I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye. And it turned out to Chouji; he was close to the clearing so we had to hurry. _Damn it he's almost here,_ I said to myself continuing to look over the maze. My eye then caught something bright orange a little further away but still somewhat close to where we were. It was obvious that it was Naruto and if we didn't hurry it would mean that our team wouldn't be able to become Genin. I scanned the area again and I saw him he was just a little way off. _Left, right, right, left_ I said to myself.

"Ok, can you put me down?" I asked and Tamasine carefully placed me onto the ground. "Ok, I found his position and I'm going to go get him and bring him here. The other two are close so I'm going to have hurry. Get back to the clearing and just wait for us ok?" I explained.

"Ok," he said and I started running through the maze.

In no time I found him. "Toshi, this way," I said and grabbed his arm and started running to the clearing.

Right, left, left, right I went and now we were up to the final corner. We made it back in next to no time at all but guess what… Naruto and Chouji had come in just a few moments before.

"Damn it," I said under my breath letting go of Toshi's arm. "They beat us…"

"Hey Kagami, don't be too bummed out you did well," Asa-sensei said coming over to Toshi and I with Tamasine not too far behind.

"I'm really sorry… I just have no sense of…" Toshi started to apologise but I held up a hand to stop him.

I then turned to him and forced a smile. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has a weak point and I guess I would've been lost as well if I didn't get stuck in a tree," I said laughing slightly.

"Stuck in a tree?" Toshi repeated with a questioning expression and Asa-sensei too had the same look.

"Oh, well when I was running Sasuke ran into me and we landed on a trap. To get out we had to climb into a tree and it was taller than the walls so we were able to see were the centre was easily," I explained to the two of them. They then nodded and Toshi looked at me still with a questioning look.

"How'd you find me?" Toshi asked.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention that. Well we were told that we weren't allowed to stand on the walls but he never said we couldn't stand on each other's shoulders. So I stood on Tamasine's shoulders and I found the route to you. There was nothing to it," I said shrugging the matter off as if it was nothing.

"Well you really thought it through didn't you Kagami," Asa-sensei said a small smile appeared on his face.

I nodded and looked over to the group that would now become Genin. I was upset I'll admit. I really did try hard to become a Genin I just guess it was never meant to be. The jutsu keeping the walls up was then taken away leaving us in a large clearing in the middle of the four training grounds. Seeing as the teams that would become Genin were now decided it left us with nothing to do. While the other three teams made their way to the Hokage building we had no where that we needed to be.

"How about I treat you guys to lunch?" Asa-sensei asked. "After all you did try your best."

"Yeah that sounds great," Toshi said smiling.

"Ok," Tamasine replied in a calm voice.

I could feel my eyes well up with tears and my vision went blurry. I wiped the back of my hand over my eyes to get rid of the tears but some still managed to fall down my cheeks.

"Kagami, how about you?" Toshi asked in a quiet voice.

"N-no, I just need to go home I don't really feel like going out, not today," I said slowly trying to hold back the tears. I started walking back to my house my head down so no one saw the tears that had escaped from my eye and were now running down my cheeks.

"Ok, we'll see you then," Toshi called but I didn't turn back to him.

I had been walking rather slowly so it was about half and hour or so before I made it back home. I pulled out the keys to the house from one of my front pockets and opened up the door. When I walked inside I quickly passed by the living room where Haruko was doing some paperwork not wanting to talk to him at that time.

"How'd it…" Haruko started to say but I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room.

Once I closed the door to my room I leant against it a slid to the ground pulling my knees to my chest. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so tears started to run down my cheeks with no way of me stopping them. I went to run a hand through my hair, something that I often did to think on the positive side of thing or calm myself down, but I felt the cold metal of my forehead protector. In a fit on anger I took the forehead protector off and threw it across the small room. There was a loud clatter as in hit the floor and then I placed my forehead on my knees trying to think of something positive and forget about the events that just occurred.

**-----------------------------------**

So that was the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best to add the emotion in the end, it would be great if you tell me how I did. It might take a little longer for my updates now because school holidays are coming to an end. I'll do my best to update every week but I don't know what might happen.

Until next time

Liteflame


	4. A Second Chance and Missions

**Through My Eyes**

Sorry to any readers out there for the long update... I was caught up in schoolwork and reading the seventh Harry Potter book... So here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**------------------------------------****  
**

**Chapter 4: A Second Chance and Missions**

So I was really bummed out about not making it as a Genin. And really who wouldn't be. I guess that was life, having to deal with the disappointments that we get. But then again life does some time give us second chances. And missions that's a major part of anyone's life it's just what you think it as. Anyway, here's the chapter.

A few days had gone by and I was still bummed out but I managed to keep myself together and put on an act each time someone asked me if I was all right with it. I would normally smile sweetly and say something like, "it's fine," or, "I'm ok, don't worry about me." But no matter how hard I tried to just forget about it, it was killing me inside. In my room I had hid anything that reminded me about being a kunoichi. That meant my forehead protector, all my weapons and even the clothes I wore, which was my sky blue tank top and denim jeans that went to my knees.

I felt like I needed to do something to take my mind off things, if I had stayed at home the only thing I'd think about was not becoming a Genin. So to kill all the spare time that I had I took a job a local restaurant. A family friend owned it so it was easy for me to get a job there and I didn't want any pay from them so I could come and go as I pleased.

The restaurant was a small sushi train and because I didn't ask for pay I was allowed to eat there for free as well. And that was a good thing sushi was my favourite food and if I ate it everyday I probably wouldn't have much money left. But anyway that's off the topic. So it just so happen that one day I was working around lunch time and who was to come over and eat at the sushi train. Well it was none other than the 'Rookie Nine'.

"Ami, I just remembered I had something to do so I'm going to have to go ok?" I said to the manager of the restaurant.

"Oh that's ok dear, thank you for the help again," she said and I made my way to through the back so they wouldn't see me.

I took my hair out of the bun and let it fall down to my shoulders. And I took off the apron that I was wearing. Then I quickly pulled on a pair of sunglasses, grabbed my bag and made my way out of the backdoor. Deciding to go home and just do some stuff there I knew I had to walk around the front of the restaurant. Having no choice I walked along the street hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Hey Kagami, why don't you join us?" I heard Naruto call. I stopped in my track I was surprised he knew who I was and that he was even at a sushi train, when clearly his favourite food was ramen.

I turned around with a fake sweet smile on my face, removed my sunglasses and said. "No." And I started walking again.

"Don't tell me you're still bummed about not being a Genin," this time it was Kiba's voice and there was no doubt about it.

He started to laugh and this stopped me once again. However, this time it was in rage. I slowly looked at him the smile gone from my face. I so badly just wanted to yell at him or something. But I decided against it. I instead flicked my hair back, put my sunglasses back on and continued to walk home. The rest of the day dragged on and I was still mad about what happened at the sushi train.

The next day came and I was working at the sushi train once again. I was sure no one in the 'Rookie Nine' really liked sushi all that much so they most likely wouldn't come back so soon. I was handing a costumer some tea and I was holding the teapot of boiling hot tea in my hand. When I turned around I hit someone and the tea spilt all over my left forearm. I quickly ran to the back of the restaurant and ran it under some cold water. When I looked up I saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about that," he said and guess who it was, Kiba.

"What hurting me emotionally wasn't bad enough but you had to burn me too?" I said clearly angry. He seemed to have a questioning look so I continued. "Yes, I'm still bummed out about not becoming a Genin."

"That's why I came here it was just a…" Kiba started to say.

"Just a what?! A joke! How would you like it if your dreams were crushed?! The only thing you ever wanted to do, the only thing you knew how to do was taken from you. How would you feel?! I had worked hard, practicing everyday to get my aim perfect with throwing those needles. And everyone else in my family is a shinobi and look at me I work in a restaurant. What would my parents think when they return from their mission?! They would expect their daughter to be a Genin. But wait she isn't! Is she?!" I yelled. I had bottled up a lot of feelings over the pass few days and that was my final straw. I still had my arm under the cold water but I it still stung a whole lot. I sighed and ran my right hand through my hair trying to calm myself down. "Hey, look Kiba… It… It isn't your fault I was just angry and that was my final straw and…" I stopped because Kiba had placed two fingers on my lips.

"No you're right I shouldn't have made that joke, and I'm sorry," Kiba said sincerely. "Now let me help you with that burn," he said taking a bandage out of his hip pouch.

We then sat down on a couple of chairs that were kept in the back and he wrapped up my left forearm. I winced in pain and he stopped for a second before continuing to wrap it up.

"That better?" Kiba asked once he was done.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it," Kiba said again.

"It's ok really… I'll figure out my life from here…" I said trailing off. I really didn't want to think about it but if I wasn't a shinobi I had to figure out what else I could be.

"Hey Kagami! You here?!" I heard I voice yell from the front and I recognised it as Haruko's.

I walked to the front and Kiba followed closely behind. "What's with all the yelling?" I asked my brother.

"The Hokage wishes to see you, now," he replied. "He didn't say why," he added in as if he knew I was about to ask.

"Ok… Just let me get my stuff and tell Ami," I replied before disappearing in the back.

I came back just moments later and we were off. Kiba had decided to come along to see what was up and I really didn't mind. When we arrived I saw Toshi and Tamasine there as well. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No idea," replied Tamasine his arms folded across his chest.

"Beats me," said Toshi shrugging.

"Ok…" I started but before I could say anything else I was interrupted.

"Well you're all here," a voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Asa there. Notice I didn't call him sensei, because technically he wasn't my sensei anymore.

"What's going on Asa?" I asked.

"Well how about we go into the Hokage office and talk there," Asa replied.

So we all walked into the Hokage office and there the Third Hokage sat. We all stood in front of the desk still clueless on what was going on.

"So, Hokage-sama… Why did you call us here?" I asked.

"Well Asa has been telling me how much you three should become Genin even though you weren't among the three teams to complete the maze first. And you were only off by a few seconds," he started.

"Yeah… And… That was almost a week ago…" I said not really understanding where he was getting at with this.

"Well I have decided to allow twelve Genin to pass this year," the Hokage then said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what if I don't want to be a Genin?" I asked in a serious tone and I could tell that all eyes were on me. "I'm just kidding I'd love to be a Genin," I said smiling and laughing slightly at the fact they had taken me so seriously.

"So we're actually Genin now," Toshi exclaimed and you could tell that he was excited.

"That's good," Tamasine simply stated and a smile actually formed on his face which amazed me, I had never seen him smile before.

"Well your team did have the best team work…" The Hokage said.

"Thank you so much," I said. _I guess the day didn't start off very well but at least it ended well,_ I thought.

"Ok team, missions start tomorrow. Report outside this room tomorrow at seven," Asa-sensei said to us.

"Hai," the three of us said at the same time.

I was so happy I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. When we finally walked out of the room Haruko raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"The Hokage has a soft heart he let us become Genin," I said excitedly.

"Hey Kagami that's great," Kiba said. I had completely forgotten that Kiba was there and whipped my head around in surprise.

"I know it's fantastic," I then exclaimed. I really couldn't hide my excitement. "I need to tell Hinata the great news," I said just about to run out of the building.

"Kagami, what happened to your arm?" Haruko asked. I looked down at my left arm, which still stung but because of all the excitement I had forgotten completely about it.

"Oh, you can ask Kiba," I simply replied shrugging. Before I turned around I saw the fire light up in Haruko's eyes as he turned Kiba.

"Hey I-I can explain…" Kiba defended and before he could really say anything else Haruko was chasing him out the door.

I smiled to myself, that was just like Haruko to act all protective brother. Normally if it had anything to do with a guy he would be super protective and kinda overreact. Yes that was my older brother, Haruko, for you. Over protective brother, brave and not very bright… Well he knew a few things but I was considered the brains of the family, he was more the bravery, that was something that I envied about him. Anyway that's off topic again… So back to the story.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said cheerfully to my team mates and I made my way out of the building and over to Hinata's house.

I had just realised that after graduating from the academy that Hinata and I hadn't spent all that much time hang out anymore. Most of the time was taken up training or spending time with our team I guess. And really since my parents had gone on that mission our two families didn't really see each other much either. All well it didn't really bother me.

I finally made it to the Hyuuga mansion or Hinata's house as I called it and knocked on the door before waiting for a reply. After waiting a few minutes someone opened up the door. He had long brown hair and the lavender eye that all Hyuugas had.

"Oh, hi is Hinata home?" I asked the boy he looked about a year older than myself.

"Yeah, but she's busy. I'll tell her…" He started and looked at me for my name.

"Satō Kagami," I said. "And would you be Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yeah, ok I'll tell Hinata you dropped by," Neji then said.

"Thanks, bye," I said turning to walk back home. I heard a grunt or something in reply and then I heard the door shut.

When I got back home I went straight to my room and took out all my shinobi gear that I'd need for the following day. I decided not to wear the clothes that I once wore when I was still an academy student and instead chose colours that wouldn't be easily seen. I selected a dark emerald spaghetti strap singlet, a dark blue miniskirt and a pair of black tights which I would wear under the miniskirt. This way I wouldn't be as noticeable… Hopefully, I guess the real test would be when we got our first missions… Wait, probably the Chuunin Exams… But who really knows I would just have to wait to find out if these colours were affective.

The next day came quickly and soon passed by quickly too. We had gotten a range of odd jobs to do around Konoha. These include pulling out weeds, walking dogs, cleaning kitchens and the list could go on and on. I knew not to expect all that many great missions but I really did expect something better than your everyday chore. We continued doing D ranked missions for the rest of the week. Really boring stuff but at least we were getting experience.

Thinking of missions made me wonder. Where were my parents? They had been sent on a mission on the day of my graduation and that was almost a month ago… The most time they ever said that they would take was two weeks… Could something possibly happened to them or were they just delayed due to really bad whether...? Whatever the reason, I knew there was one person that I defiantly had to tell. That someone was my brother, Haruko… He may be the dumb, brave, over protective brother but after all he was a Jounin he would know what to do. I made it home one day after doing a range of everyday household chores, which they just called missions, and found that Haruko was home. It was now the time I could ask Haruko about our parents.

"Hey Haruko," I started sitting on one side of the coffee table.

"Hey," Haruko replied only glancing up for a second from all his paperwork.

"Look I won't annoy you for long I just want to know if you have heard any news of delay from mum and dad," I stated and Haruko paused from his work.

He shook his head slowly from side to side. "How long has it been?" Haruko then asked and he looked as if he were in deep thought.

"About a month," I replied and he nodded slowly.

He quickly moved all the paperwork that was on his lap to the coffee table. He pulled on his shinobi boots and grabbed his jacket. He was at the front door when he stopped. "You coming?" He asked and I quickly grabbed my bag before following him out of the door.

We quickly ran to the Hokage's office in silence. Because I started my story at graduation you never actually got to know my parents. But now I can tell you about them. Haruko was a spitting image of dad. Everything down to the last hair on their heads. They both had auburn hair and dark brown eyes. My dad would push you passed your limits in training but I knew it was for your best interest and that he wasn't doing it to torture you. He was very brave much like Haruko and took quite a lot of risks… Mum on the other hand had dark brown hair and blue eyes. I probably looked a lot like mum yet I had a different eye colour. She was a whole lot calmer than dad and frequently had to remind him that you should never take unnecessary risks. They were both ex-ANBU and became Jounin when they had Haruko. They were my idols, the reason why I wanted to be an ANBU myself.

We were now quite close to the Hokage office. Haruko was a metre or so in front of me and I saw that his fist were clenched. He held his fist so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Haruko," I said quietly. When it came to family he was always serious. He would always put family before him self. So even though he acted selfish I knew he wasn't.

We were now inside the building and just outside the office. Haruko knocked twice before waiting for a reply.

"Come in," the Hokage called from the other side of the door. We walked in and I waited behind my brother.

"Hokage-sama, what mission did my parents have?" Haruko asked in a very serious tone.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that information even though you are their children," the Hokage replied in a calm tone.

"Well what ever the mission was it was only meant to take two weeks. It been a month," I said before my brother could burst out yelling. "Nothing would delay them for that long."

"I see," the Hokage then said leaning back in his chair. "I'll send a search team right away."

"No, let me search for them," Haruko said. "They're my parents, so I'll find them."

"You're not going alone Haruko, let me come too," I then said but Haruko shook his head.

"You're only a Genin it'll be too dangerous," he said.

"Ok, I'll send to Chuunin along with you and you can leave in half an hour," the Hokage said. Both Haruko and I bowed before walking out of the office and going back home.

Once home Haruko quickly packed all his paperwork away and started to pack a backpack of food and weapons.

"Do you even know where they were sent?" I asked as he continued to pack a few things into his bag.

"The Hidden Snow Village," he replied quickly and I nodded. I then went into my room and got something.

"You may need this," I said handing Haruko a black and white striped scarf. "It'll be cold."

He took it and instantly wrapped it around his neck. "Thanks, sis," he said as he zipped up his bag and tighten his forehead protector on his arm.

Half an hour passed by quickly and I waited at the entrance gates with Haruko as we waited for the two Chuunin to arrive. After waiting for only a few moments there was a puff of smoke and Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu appeared.

"Ok, guys let's go," Haruko said. Izumo and Kotetsu nodded and followed Haruko as he started to run through the gates.

"Good luck," I whispered as I saw the three men disappear in the distance. "Two weeks I'll be waiting here," I said to myself as the sun started to set. And just before I turned around I saw a person to the corner of my eye. I sort of did a double take and when I turned back they were gone. Though my eyes could have been playing tricks on me I swear I've seen that person before. _Who was that?_ I thought, _was it that mysterious kunoichi?_

**------------------------------------**

That was chapter four for you... Hope you enjoyed it... Next update will also take a little bit long as well I have a volleyball competition for school during the weekend next week... Anyway I can tell you that in the next chapter you will find out who that mysterious kunoichi is.

So until next time

Liteflame_  
_


	5. Wise Words

**Through My Eyes**

Sorry for the very long update... I've been really busy... Well anyway this chapter you will finally meet the mysterious kunoichi...

** -------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Wise Words**

There are a lot of people out there with something wise to say or something that makes you think… It's hard to put it though… It's just something that someone says that helps you get through a difficult time. And it doesn't always mean it would always work on different people. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that something that someone told me really helped me through a really difficult part of my life. Understand it for yourself in this chapter…

The two weeks passed by quickly and I waited early in the morning at the entrance. He had told me before he left that he would come early morning in two weeks and whenever he says something so seriously you could always believe him. An hour passed and yet there was no one who entered Konoha let alone my brother and the two Chuunin. Another hour or so passed and I saw two figures in the distance. They seemed to be going at a very so pace and one seemed to be badly injured. I ran forward to them and saw that one of the two men weren't my brother. It was Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, the two Chuunin who were sent to aid Haruko. I pushed out all thought of where Haruko would be and went to help the two men.

Once I reached them it seemed that Kotetsu was badly injured and unconscious while Izumo was only just conscious and still badly injured. I gave Izumo a hand in carrying Kotetsu and we made our way to the hospital. They were instantly sent into a room for medical treatment and I waited out side to see how were. After a few hours of waiting I was able to go in and see how they were.

"Hi, Izumo-chan," I said quietly and Kotetsu stirred slightly in his sleep. I took a seat in a chair next to Izumo's bed and Izumo sat up to talk to me.

"Hi," Izumo managed to reply.

"Feeling a little better?" I asked but I knew he was still in pain.

"Yeah, but I've been better," he replied forcing a smile.

"What happened?" I asked that was something that had been bugging me for the pass few hours.

"We were ambushed…" Izumo seemed to trail off and I think I knew why.

"So is he… Dead?" I asked I didn't want to ask it but I needed to know if he was ok.

"I don't know we were separated," Izumo replied shaking his head.

"How about my parents do you know anything about them?" I asked.

"They're…" He paused and I could guess that the news wouldn't be good. "They were… Murdered…"

"Oh ok, thank you Izumo-chan for going with Haruko on a mission that you didn't need to go on. I'll let you rest now," I said standing up and bowing. Izumo nodded and lay back down in the bed.

Izumo, Kotetsu and Haruko were friends even though Haruko was younger by six years. So I knew what Izumo told me was the truth. As I made my way out of the hospital I could feel the tears starting to fill up in my eyes. My parents were dead, my brother was missing and now I was left alone in Konoha without a family…

My heart felt heavy and I tried to stop the tears from flowing. I made it home and I broke down. I couldn't hold back… Not anymore… Leaning against the front door my knees pulled to my chest I looked around my house. It felt so empty; I was in a large empty house no one to comfort me when I cry. No one to be there when I needed them most. I sat there for a while the tears still falling down my cheeks. I thought about all the fun time we had together. But it didn't help the pain was too much. Losing my parent and having my brother's whereabouts unknown. I didn't move for quite a while and when I did I only made it to the living room and lay on the couch. But no matter what I did the tears continued to fall. With tears still falling down my cheeks I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was woken the next day by the familiar voice of Toshi. "Kagami, Kagami," He said and I slowly opened up my eyes to his concerned face.

"Toshi, what are you doing here?" I asked sitting up and wiping some tears that still remained on my cheeks. I then looked around and saw Tamasine and Asa-sensei there as well.

"You weren't at any of the missions today," said Tamasine in a quiet yet firm voice.

"Are you ok? We heard what happened," Asa-sensei then asked.

"I'll be ok," I replied as another tear rolled down my cheek. "Really, it's ok."

"You can take it easy for a week or so if you need to," Asa-sensei said getting up and moving a little closer.

"We'll be fine," Toshi added in wiping the tear from my cheek.

"No, I just need a day or so," I replied forcing a small smile. "Really, it's ok," I added in because neither one of the men looked convinced.

"Ok, but if you need the time off just tell me," Asa-sensei said and I nodded.

I just asked them about a few other things, nothing really all that important, and I felt a little relieved that at least Izumo and Kotetsu would be fit within a week.

They left when given another mission and I was left just to think over everything. I had heard news that the bodies of my parents were retrieved and that there was no sign of my brother's body or belongings. Many believed him to be dead but I thought otherwise. If there was no body, he was still out there, somewhere alive. I wasn't going to say he was dead and I wouldn't unless I saw the body with my own eyes.

The next day came and a small funeral was held. The skies were filled with dark grey clouds and I wasn't sure whether or not it was going to rain. The Hokage had insisted that it would not only be my parent's funeral but also Haruko's.

"Haruko is not dead," I said in a calm tone. "There's no body to prove it. He's out there and one day I'll find him," I told the Hokage, but in the end many still believed him to be dead and wanted a funeral for him.

A table was set up and on top were three pictures. One of my mum, her smile warm and inviting. Another of my dad after returning from a long and tough mission. The last of Haruko with a large grin on his face from becoming a Jounin. I took my time looking at each individual picture and remembering something about them. They all meant a lot to me. Mum… Kind, loving, sweet. Dad… Strong, tough, yet caring. Haruko… Brave, funny, and still alive… It was tough. I stood there for a while and just thought of all the great memories. All the great times we had together… And that not having them there was killing me on the inside.

"I'm s-sorry to hear what h-happened. My father sends his respects b-but was too busy to come out today," I heard a shaky voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Hinata holding three dark crimson roses.

"Thanks," I said in a quiet voice as Hinata placed a flower in front of each picture. We didn't really say anything else. What was there to say? So instead we stood in silence just remembering my deceased parents and hoping that Haruko was safe and well.

After a little while Kotetsu and Izumo were able to come to pay their respects but soon had to leave and get back to the hospital to recover. Hinata soon left too due to having some sort of family thing to attend to and I was once again left alone.

A few tears had run down my cheeks throughout that time but I had done my best to hold them back for as long as possible and I was so deep in thought that I never noticed that Hana and Kiba had come.

"Sorry to hear about your loss, Kagami," Hana said placing a hand on my shoulder and looking at me sympathetically.

"Sorry to hear what happened," said Kiba placing a rose for each family member.

"Thanks, but I guess I can make it through," I replied quietly and I could now feel my eyes fill up with tears. Hana placed a dark crimson rose for each person and soon left, having to get back to work. Kiba left shortly after wanting to train to be ready for any up coming missions.

Ami, the restaurant manager and family friend, came and paid her respect in the time small amount of time that she had. Soon my team mates and Asa-sensei arrived.

"Hey Kagami," Toshi greeted in his normal cheerful tone. "I hope you're feeling better."

I smiled at him as he embraced me in a tight hug. "I'm holding up," I replied quietly as a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Everyone's really busy today," Tamasine said in his normal firm tone.

"Yeah, a few people came but had to leave pretty much as soon as they came," I replied wiping my eyes.

"Well we're busy too. Toshi, Tamasine we must get going," Asa-sensei said.

"Bye, Kagami," Toshi said.

"See you," said Tamasine.

"See you tomorrow Kagami," said Asa-sensei and with that they placed down their roses in front of each picture and went off to do yet another mission.

"Bye," I said in a quiet voice as I watched them jump away. I took one last look at the table of roses and sighed deeply. My family was never too big so I guess I never should have expected too many flowers.

The day came to an end and I placed all the roses on the graves of my parents and brother, even though I didn't believe he was dead, and made my way home. It was a full moon that night and I loved the look of the night sky. So I decided to sit on the roof of the house just gazing up at the night sky. It brought back a few memories, like how I use to sit up on the roof every full moon with my parents, just sitting there in complete silence. It hurt not having them there, not having anyone there to comfort me. I could feel the tears coming back again and yet I didn't try to hold them back this time. I was up there for about an hour and someone landed beside me all of the sudden.

"How you holding up, kiddo?" a female voice asked in a very casual tone. This startled me at first and what scared me even more was that I didn't recognise the voice. I turned my head to get a good look of this person and I found that the person right next to me was none other than the mysterious kunoichi… I tried to get a good look at her but the only source of light was from the moon and that really wasn't helping very much at the moment.

"O-ok… I guess," I replied unsure of what she would want to talk to me about.

"Your parents were great shinobi," she said still in a casual tone and now taking a seat beside me and after a few moments thought she added in, "Haruko was too bad himself."

I really was lost for words at this point. Here right next to me was a kunoichi, who I don't think I knew, and she was talking to me as if I had known her my entire life. Was she going to tell me how great my parents and brother were and be done with it… Or was there something more to her coming here…?

"Who are you?" I managed to ask after a few moments silence.

"I guess you don't remember me then," she said in a fake hurt tone. "I'm Kimiko, just call me Kimi though…" she looked at me as if I was supposed to say something but I really couldn't remember her. After I shrugged slightly she continued, "Your parents saved my life when I was ten, you were even born then, and they were like family to me. Any way because they looked after me because I never had a family, so I feel I should look after you now that you don't have anyone here to look after you," Kimi explained to me.

"You can't replace my parents," I said in a quiet voice not meaning for her to hear me.

"I don't mean I'll be a replacement for your parents I'm saying I'll be there if you just need someone to talk to," she said obviously hearing me. "I'll be watching over you to make sure nothing happens to you. That's all I promise."

"But why, why would you do this for someone you barely know?" I asked.

"There's a lot I'm thankful for and one of the most major things are you parents. They gave me a second chance in this life. If I hadn't of met them I might not be here now… I felt useless, I felt like a waste of space… But they changed it all for me," Kimi explained and I could see how close she felt to my parents. "I feel I should somehow repay them… I don't really know how to explain it but you really seem like the person that could use someone to talk to… And I understand loss, I've lost a lot through the 23 years of my life but I hope that I can help someone recover from it like your parents did for me. You know it always hard trying to deal with these sorts of things but I'll do my best…"

I sat there for a moment just thinking. There was a warming sense about her and just something I couldn't explain. But something I was sure about was the fact that she truly did want to help me and be my guardian. My parents were there for her and now she's here for me and I guess over time I would get to know her a whole lot better and we could really get along well.

"Well I don't know what to say," I said. "Just for you to be here at this time at night was enough. I guess all we can from now on, is get to know each other."

"And for me keep an eye on you," Kimi said laughing slightly. "But seriously your parents loved you and always will and I don't think they want you to stay depressed for too long. And after all the Chuunin Exams are coming up soon."

"Well I guess I should stop talking to you and get some rest," I joked.

"Yeah, maybe you should kido," Kimi said getting up. "I see you around ok, but remember I'm always her to talk to."

"Bye," I waved as she jumped off the roof of the house and down onto the ground below. _Maybe, just maybe, my life was no longer spiralling down into darkness…_

**-------------------------------------**

There you have it... Chapter 5: Wise Words... Hopefully the next chapter will come out a little sooner. Until next time...

Liteflame_  
_


End file.
